1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly, to a palm wrench with a rotatable driving head rotatably and pivotably located in a C-shaped casing.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional palm wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,408 which has an annular case with a ratchet unit which has a function end. The case has plate pivotably connected to the outside of the case so that the user can grape the case to operate the case. The case has a cover threadedly mounted to the top thereof to restrict the ratchet unit. However, the function end of the ratchet unit and the case can only be fixed on the same axis so that the function end cannot be adjusted angularly relative to the case.
The present invention intends to provide a palm wrench which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.